The present invention relates to systems and methods for sanitizing material conveying systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sanitization system and method for sanitizing a convey line for a particulate material or other small matter convey line via an ozone gas stream released through the convey line.
Pneumatic conveying systems use air, inert gas, or other similar medium to move large quantities of particulate material or other small matter through a material conveying pipe or other conduit (referred to herein as a “convey line”). The particulate material may include granular, powder, or pelletized material such as pellets formed of plastic material or other chemicals, bulk commodity grains and feed material, soap powders, and other similar bulk materials.
Some convey lines must be periodically cleaned and sanitized to remove and/or prevent the growth of unwanted bacteria on their inner surfaces. However, convey lines are typically semi-permanently installed and cannot be easily removed for cleaning. Convey lines are therefore typically cleaned and sanitized in place. The cleaning medium must also be easily removed so as to not create another form of contamination in the convey lines. Unfortunately, cleaning mediums that kill bacteria are typically wet processes and are not easily removed from convey lines, while cleaning mediums that are easily removed form convey lines do little to kill bacteria.